1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device using an electro-optical element, a method of driving the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, various image display devices using electro-optical elements such as organic light emitting diode elements (hereinafter referred to as OLED) referred to as organic EL (Electroluminescent) elements, light emitting polymer elements, or the like have been proposed.
FIG. 31 is a diagram showing the configuration of a unit circuit P of an image display device disclosed in JP-A-2000-122608. In the image display device disclosed JP-A-2000-122608, a plurality of the unit circuits P is disposed in correspondence with intersections of a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines. FIG. 31 shows the configuration of one unit circuit P of the plurality of the unit circuits. As shown in FIG. 31, the drain of an N-channel type transistor Ts is connected to the data line, and the source of the transistor is connected to an anode of an OLED element and one electrode of a capacitor element Co. The gate of the transistor Ts is connected to the scanning line. In addition, as shown in FIG. 29, the OLED element and the capacitor element Co are connected in parallel, and a cathode of the OLED element and the other electrode of the capacitor element Co is commonly connected to a fixed electric potential.
Under the above-described configuration, first, when a scanning signal supplied to the scanning line transits to an active state, the transistor Ts is in the ON state. Accordingly, a data electric potential supplied to the data line is supplied to the OLED element through the transistor Ts and is written in the capacitor element Co. Second, when the scanning signal transits to a non-active state, the transistor Ts is in the OFF state. However, while electric charges accumulated in the capacitor element Co remain, the light emitting state of the OLED element continues.
However, in the configuration of JP-A-2000-122608, in order to acquire a sufficient amount of light emission (a value acquired from integrating the luminance of light emission with respect to time) of the OLED element, the light emitting time of the OLED element is needed to be sufficiently acquired. Accordingly, the capacitance of the capacitor element Co is needed to be set to a very large value.